Deadshot
An assassin for hire, Deadshot will take on anyone, anywhere. Deadshot has no evil agenda other than his next paycheck. History Deadshot was hired to assassinate Aquaman, ruler of Atlantis. After badly wounding Aquaman, Deadshot was captured and interrogated by the Justice League. He did not know the name of his client, but Deadshot's payment of recovered Spanish doubloons pointed towards an Atlantean suspect. In the end, the client turned out to be linked to Aquaman's traitorous brother Orm, as part of a plot to seize the throne from Aquaman and invade the surface world. Deadshot later appeared looting in Metropolis, after the alleged death of Superman (who had actually been transported in time.) He was captured by the Justice League and presumably sent to prison. For his documented crimes, and undoubtedly others, Floyd Lawton was given a death sentence. However, minutes before his execution, he was given a reprieve by Colonel Rick Flagg, Jr. In exchange for his cooperation with a secret government agency, Deadshot would eventually be given a pardon. He was teamed with three other criminals and Flagg on a squad known as Task Force X, and given a particularly dangerous mission: invade the Justice League Watchtower. Though skeptical, Deadshot, Plastique, Flagg, and Captain Boomerang snuck aboard successfully. However, their presence did not go unnoticed, and Task Force X was forced to engage the Justice League in combat. The squad managed to complete their mission: recovering the powerful “Annihlator” armor. Deadshot escaped with most of the team, minus the wounded Plastique. Task Force X was not disbanded following the mission. Deadshot was promised by Flagg and Amanda Waller that Cadmus would be making use of the reluctant team’s services for a full five years…or until their deaths, whichever came first. There are no records of Deadshot’s further adventures. Weapons and Abilities Deadshot is one of the greatest marksmen in the world. His standard suit is equipped with wrist-mounted projectile weapons and is well-armored. Besides his normal armaments, Deadshot is proficient in the use of many other weapons, and is a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant as well. Background Information In the DC Comics universe, Deadshot was a relatively minor foe of Batman until his character was completely revamped in the 1980’s. He has been established as perhaps the best marksman alive within DC, and his reputation is currently much closer to the mid-to-upper tier of human criminals. Deadshot has gained popularity not just for his DCAU cameos, but for his well-written recent depictions in comics. He has appeared with the Suicide Squad (upon which Task Force X is based) and even more prominently with the Secret Six, a group of career criminals who hire themselves out to the highest bidder and occasionally find themselves (often willingly) on the side of the law, rather than opposing it. His dynamic with the revamped Catman has been essential to the rising reputation of both characters among readers. Voice actor Michael Rosenbaum reportedly based his performance as Deadshot upon the voice of actor Kevin Spacey--an interesting coincedence, as Spacey would go on to portray Lex Luthor (a role also played by Rosenbaum on the television series Smallville, and in a roundabout way in JLU's "The Great Brain Robbery") in the film Superman Returns. Appearances *"The Enemy Below, Part I" *"Hereafter" * "Task Force X" Category:Justice League rogues